


Drinking and Cuddling

by Aewinn



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewinn/pseuds/Aewinn
Summary: Just a short one-shot full of drunkenness, cuddling, and fluff. So enjoy!





	

You were gonna kill your fellow Rooks tomorrow. Definitely. The bloody bastards had decided to challenge you in drinking, knowing so well that you couldn’t hold your liquor well... as well that you couldn’t leave challenge alone. That led to your current situation – stumbling with your hand over stomach, feeling dizzy and kind of fuzzy from alcohol and vomiting what was once your dinner. 

You only thanked gods that the trains weren’t far away. And that the twins won’t be bothered by your presence. You couldn’t see well which train you got in, you were just so happy that you saw the bed, already dead tired. You kicked your boots from your feet, shrugged the coat that smelled like beer and rum, and finally, finally collapsed on the bed.  
You could smell somewhat familiar scent which reminded you of safety and warmth and all you wanted was to stay there all day. You started to fell asleep, when a cracking of door disturbed you. However, you didn't pay them any mind and just slumped more into the mattress, so that the intruder would leave you alone. 

“Well, what do we have there? If you wanted me, you could have just said so, love. No need to go sneaking in my bed,” well, the intruder clearly wasn’t interested in giving you peace. And what’s more, it was Jacob Frye, in all his glory. If you were sober, you would have jumped out of his bed at the moment he spoke with completely red cheeks. But you were too drunk and too tired to actually mind the fact that you made yourself at home in your crush’s bed. It was just so comfy and smelled so good, and well, if he gave you some good cuddling, it wouldn’t hurt. If you were to be honest, it was getting colder, even under the blankets and you didn’t doubt that he is really warm... and smells even better than his bed. 

“Stop talking. I don’t care. If you don’t want to cuddle, just go away and give me peace. Too drunk for your teasing,” you rolled, so you were practically face in face with him, as he had his amused face right next to the bed. Guess the alcohol opened some locked doors inside you, because you were so blunt. You usually got angry with his teasing, mostly to hide your own reactions and reddened face. Evie always teased you about it afterwards. 

Your words probably surprised him more than you thought they might, as he fell silent for a while. You opened one tired eye at him.  
“So? Either get in or out,” you grumbled, rolled again to your previous position so he had enough space on the bed behind your back and started to drift to sleep again. You didn’t hear him taking off his coat and weapons, but you felt the bed dip as he slowly sat down. And then his chest was against your back, one of his arms around your waist, the other moved under your head as a pillow, so you were completely enveloped by him.

You sighed in content, turned so that your face was buried in his chest. His smell got stronger and another content sigh escaped your lips. You were so occupied with snuggling closer to him and slowly drifting to sleep you hadn’t noticed his slightly amused smile as he watched you getting comfortable in his arms.  
Well, it didn’t take long for both of you to fall asleep. 

And in the morning, when Evie came to wake up Jacob, she was greeted with a sight of two bodies cuddling together. She just smirked to herself and made mental note to tease both of them a lot about it.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt to write some fan-fic about Assassins and I really hope you liked it. :) I haven't played Syndicate yet, so my Jacob might be kind of OC... Eventhough it is so short. XD  
> (And I am sorry for all gramatical mistakes.)


End file.
